Naruto and Hinata: Lust? or True Love
by Itachi1191
Summary: the title says it all pairings NaruxHina SasuxSaku KibaxIno NejixTen dont like it dont read it
1. Returning to the village

Disclaimer: I **don't **own Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Itachi, Kisame, Hiashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Konohamaru, (GASP) or any of the other characters.

* * *

"Finally, I'm back believe it!" shouted a spiky hair boy with whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Granny Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka! I'm back!"

This boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, back from his two and a half year training with Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin. As Naruto entered the village gates he saw a very attractive girl, she had pale lavender eyes and long, dark violet hair just above her waist.

''_Woah!_'' thought Naruto. "She's hot!" blurted out the idiot without realizing.

"Who? Her?" said an old man with white hair.

"What? What are you talking about ero-sennin?" said Naruto.

"You just said _''She's hot''_. Who are you talking about?"

"Her" pointed Naruto as the girl walk towards him.

_''Shit! What do I do!!?''_ The girl stopped in front of Naruto and looked up and down Naruto. She looked at his orange and black shirt and his orange pants. She looked down, poked her index fingers together, looked back up and said

"N-naruto-kun?" But before he could respond he was being dragged away by Jiraiya.

"Ero –sennin! What the hell?!"

"Shut up Naruto we need to report to Tsunade." Said Jiraiya.

* * *

"SHIZUNE!!!" Shouted a blond woman who looked about 20.

"Yes Lady Tsunade!?" said Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice.

"Shizune could you run down to the store and get me some pain relievers?"

"Yes lady Tsunade." Suddenly Naruto burst into the room and tackle hugged Tsunade. Tsunade, still recovering from hangover, punched Naruto in the back of the head.

"OWWWW!!!!! WHAT THE HELL GRANNY?" shouted Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't recognize you." Said Tsunade calmly.

"You didn't have to punch me!" said naruto rubbing his head when suddenly the doors burst open.

* * *

"Where is he!?" said 3 girls simultaneously. "Where's Naruto?"

The first girl wore black shorts and a pink shirt. She had black gloves on and wore her bubble gum pink hair short. This girl was Haruno Sakura.

The second girl was blonde she was wearing a tight purple shirt which showed a lot of her stomach and lower chest. She was also wearing a tight purple miniskirt that looks as if it would pop off if she bent down. She had her hair down and long with her bangs hanging in front of her face. This girl was Ino Yamanaka.

The third girl wore a white long sleeved shirt and long black baggy pants. She had her brown hair in two buns. This girl was Tenten

. When the girls saw Naruto they ran to him examining him complimenting him on his good looks and asking how he was. Until he said

"Where is Hinata?"

"Hinata? Why do you want to know where Hinata is?" said Sakura.

"Yeah what's so great about her?" said Ino.

Tenten stayed quiet.

* * *

_Announcer: Where is Hinata? _

_Who is this mystery girl that Naruto met. _

_What will happen? _

_Stay tuned to find out._

_**\\Itachi//**_


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

_"I was just wondering." "Oh, OK then Bye Naruto!" said the three girls as they left._

Tsunade suddenly remembered something.

"Naruto, I forgot to tell you, Konohamaru broke into your apartment and something sparked. The apartment was burnt down. Most of it is still standing but I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Damnit… When I get my hands on him I'll..." said Naruto until someone had burst through the door.

"Tsunade-sama D-do you know wh-where Naruto is?" asked the woman.

"Hmm" said Tsunade until she threw a kunai at the woman.

Frightened the woman yelped and moved about an inch to the left as the kunai missed and hit Naruto's forehead protector.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU OLD HAG!!!!!!!!! WHATS YOU'RE DEAL?" shouted Naruto in anger.

"Huh?" said the woman as she turned around to see Naruto.

"There he is Hinata!" said Tsunade proudly.

Hinata blushed a deep red before passing out at the sight of Naruto.

Naruto quickly rushed to see if Hinata was OK. " Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!!" yelled Naruto.

Tsunade wanted to suggest CPR, but she wasn't drowning and Naruto would be too stupid to know what it meant. "Give her mouth-to-mouth." Blurted out Tsunade.

Naruto simply nodded and moved in closer to Hinata's face. When he could feel her warm breath on his face she regained consciousness. He had his eyes closed and was about to land the kiss. She was turning blood red and was about to faint until he kissed her.

Tsunade stared in surprise as Naruto and Hinata embraced each other and kissed ferociously.

After a minute had passed, Hinata pulled away gasping for breath, Naruto too.

At that moment Shizune came back with the aspirin to see Naruto and Hinata embraced in a deep kiss once more. She had dropped everything in her hands at this sight and felt proud of Hinata.

"Shizune, come here" whispered Tsunade as she signaled Shizune to walk around them.

* * *

If you think I'm gonna make this a Cliff Hanger your absolutely right. This was going to be way shorter but I made some things up while I was at it XD 


End file.
